


Harry Potter and the vibes

by ezra_swill, GraveyardBaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ezra_swill/pseuds/ezra_swill, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraveyardBaby/pseuds/GraveyardBaby
Summary: Harry Potter must take on his biggest challenge yet, to vibe check the dark lord.
Kudos: 3





	Harry Potter and the vibes

**Author's Note:**

> A crackfic me and a friend texted up. Enjoy.

The vibes where despicable, at least that's what draco though. His father had the best vibe checks of all towards other families and he thought that the little trio was the worst vibes in the whole school. Even worse than the whole Weasley family. 

Harry and them however had thought there vibes where okay. When ron explained how wizard family's use vibes and such it became clear vibe checks where tricky business and where near impossible to get right. Thous who did it right where well known in there field.

Each time Draco passed a Weasley in the hallway, he made a gesture. Both hands in a claw, twisting as though he were opening something: the ancient gesture for removing bad vibes. 

Even though Harry didn't understand how vibes worked Hermione and him always felt offended. Ron would flick his fingers at him, like you would to throw water at someone. It was to just a petty gesturing to send bad vibes back. Implying they where the person's vibes to begin with. 

"Harry you really need to ask Dumbledore how to protect your vibes. He might now someone to help, I know it's weird but just trust me. All wizards and witches need to take vibes seriously." It was odd seeing Ron with such a serious look on his face.

Harry agreed if only to ease his and the others minds. Dumbledore had explained vibes where important to pure bloods, even ones like the Wesley's who never seems to much like other's. "It was a sort of tradition that turned magic if you would believe it like that." He tried to explain

Harry nodded. He went to the spiral staircase. "Vibe check!" he shouted. The staircase started moving upwards toward Dumbledore's office. He knocked on the door. 

"come in." Dumbledore was standing near an empty perch, at Least one empty for now. "Harry," he said in acknowledgement, "is something wrong. What is it?" Harry had nodded , asking about what exactly a vibe was and why they where so important. "Ah, I see. Well I doubt you could have avoided vibe checks for to long in a world like today. There a ancient sort of magic. Something that formed from families and there history as pure bloods coming together

Harry nodded more. "Why do the pure bloods care so much about vibes? And why do Muggleborns not have any?"

"well vibes are about magic in ones family line. Muggleborns don't have it because there the first vibe in that part of the family. An original vibe if you will. Vibes get passed along through magic in bloodlines. Half bloods have vibes as well Harry, making there vibes different."

"Why do people care so much about vibes? Malfoy won't even look at Ron." Dumbledore sighed " Sometimes vibes don't jive with each other, draco and the Malfoy family take passing on vibes very seriously. They think that the Weasley family and others have bad vibes and that it will destroy there own"

"That's dumb," Harry said, then clamped his mouth shut before anymore word vomit could get out. "Sorry," he muttered. 

Dumbledore smiled a small bit "in simple words, that aspect is yes. But vibes are real. Have you walked up to a wizard or witch and felt your gut clench, and then they proved they where not a good person. That in some form was a 'vibe check' a small subconscious one, vibes define wizards avd witches even if they can't or can be passed on"

Harry nodded. In truth, he'd felt that way about Dumbledore. He didn't put much stock in vibes, however, so he pushed the feeling to the side. 

"I think I know someone who can better help understand vibes, if your interested harry. I do think theres something to learn "

"Who would you suggest, sir?""well,if I can find him he goes Daniel. His full name is -well- off but I do trust him and I doubt I'll have trouble convincing other professors here " he hoped this would be enough to persuade harry

Harry nodded. "I will learn from him, Professor." Dumbledore nodded "well then, I will tell you if I find him. Best head off,dinner will be served soon " Harry stood. "Good vibes," he said, the customary way of saying goodbye. Dumbledore nodded "good vibes. " 

Harry left, contemplating all of the new information. In all honesty, he thought it was bullshit. 

Some of it was, what was bullshit was hard to sift out so if it was best to assume all or nothing. Dumbledore stayed true to his word however. Soon enough and odd man was said to be seen in Hogwarts

Harry sought him out, knowing this was the man he would learn the true meaning of vibes from. 

The man wasn't wearing robes but a big fluffy jacket that seemed to be some animal pattern from a wild cat. Wither it was real or not was debated. He also had something odd and green on his head. Some would know it was a muggle toy.

Harry approached him boldly. "Daniel?" he asked. "I'm Harry, sir. Harry Potter."

He looked over glasses covering his eyes "the Harry Potter? Dumbledore told me to expect you, you have boldness. A strength to you, " it was clear he was squinting at him tilting his head up. "Tell me harry do you like muggles?" It was clear he was seeing if he was a vibe

"A Muggle is a human, just like me. I don't just actively seek out their company, but I don't seek out the company of other wizards, either. I don't hate them. Muggles are just humans, like you and I."

The man raised his eyebrows, clearly pleased. He took a deep breath. "HARRY POTTER YOU ARE A VIBE.". He said loud pointing at him, it was short but he knew he had a good heart and wanted to do good. 

Harry blinked slowly in surprise. "Thank you..." he shook his head to clear it. "Dumbledore said you could educate me on vibes?"

"yes you passed the vibe check, he told me you wanted to learn more about vibes. I must tell you know, vibes are a fickle thing but you must trust them even if you think they are wrong. " Trust was the first step everyone had to take in learning vibe checks.

Harry nodded. "I'm ready. I want to learn."

He nodded"then follow me, I will reach you vibes immediately." He started to walk off, standing as straight as he couldn't head held high.

Harry followed, somewhat in awe. This strange man exuded an air of confidence that Harry had not encountered before.

The man started to to teach Harry about vibes and how they worked. It was hard to understand without time but soon he had thought Harry almost all he could.

Harry took in the information. Just like magic, he didn't understand why it existed or how it works, but he was beginning to understand exactly what a vibe was. 

"Harry I want you to understand something, vibe checks are powerful and extremely sacred. You must go Into one unbiased but knowledgeable. Remember this going forward with all vibes "

"Yes sir."He nodded again, suddenly there was screaming, it was choatic and everywhere. Ringing from walls and windows running out Daniel understood what was happening." Harry I think it is time for you to vibe check."

Harry looked around, scared. "What do I do? I don't know how to vibe check!"

"I'll be there! Remember what I told you day one? Trust the vibes, they will guide you! You must use your vibes to protect other vibes! All the lost vibes in your family and in times lost will guide you." He took off his glasses" are you ready for a vibe check?" 

Harry nodded. He concentrated, but nothing happened. "I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"Harry, follow me. Well do this together, I lead you. " He looked at him kindly he wouldn't leave him behind go fight on his own. He held out a hand 

Harry took Daniel's hand. He nodded "let's go defeat Voldemort." He turned and started walking with Harry beside him, willing to guide and help into the vibe check

Harry followed Daniel's lead. He tried again, sending out a Vibe Check. 

Soon they walked into the dinning hall all was chaos chairs gone tables askew."VOLDEMORT, WE SUMMON YOU TO A VIBE CHECK!" Daniel shouted the room went silent. Staring at him as his voice rang.

Voldemort appeared in a heap of black robes. He quickly got up. "You dare summon me? A vibe master? To a vibe check?"

"yes I do! Your vibes are nastier than the back end of a congested niffler!" There was a gasp as such a cruel remark." Voldemort is it true you've started a war twice due to your inability to prove yourself worthy without violence?" He stood straight finger pointed straight at him

"I am much more worthy than you!" Voldemort shouted. 

"if your worth is judges by death and grieving families then your worth is immeasurable. However your lack of love compassion and care Voldemort DOES. NOT. " The crowed gasped "MAKE. YOU .A. VIBE!" He looked at Harry and Eyes full with trust he nodded and mumbled three words.

Harry faced Voldemort boldly. "Is it true, Voldemort, that you killed my parents simply because you were scared of what I might grow up to be?"  
Voldemort sneered, but he sounded scared. "Of course I did." Daniel's presence made Voldemort unable to lie. 

Daniel looked at him with hate, he knew they would have to declare him not a vibe together. Harry was to weak on his own but he was tied directly to his vibes. 

Harry drew on Daniel's strength. "Tom Marvolo Riddle." He faltered slightly, unsure on how to proceed. 

Daniel stood next to him and pointed at the man in his flowing black robes "your vibes are HORRIBLE, and INSUFFERABLE. YOU ARE NOT!" He took abd deep breath and with Harry he shouted " A VIBE!!"

Voldemort convulsed.  
"Release the Muggleborns," Harry hissed.  
Hermione stepped forward and waved her wand. Voldemort burst into flames. In seconds, he was reduced to ashes. 

The deatheaters ran off sprinting for cover. Daniel smiled "Harry you've done a great good. You and all of the people here today who fought have earned more than there fair share of vibes." He looked at him and the room around them "good vibes Harry Potter?" 

"Good vibes, Daniel."  
Everyone echoed Harry's sentiment. 

Daniel smiled and put his glasses back on he started to walk off, he looked behind him. "Good vibes!" He told everyone before leaving

Harry smiled at him, a bit sad to see him go.

Daniel walked out of Hogwarts. He looked out at the windows and nodded. Then he was gone again

Harry sighed in relief. He was happy. Voldemort wouldn't bother him ever again.

Hermione and Ron ran up, hugging him and possibly crying things where going to be okay. Things where a vibe

Everything was going to be okay. Harry knew this, because he had his friends next to him.


End file.
